tmnt_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Norman the Lovable Guinea Pig
Norman the Lovable Guinea Pig is the fifteenth episode of the second season of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV series). It first aired on September 9th, 2014. Characters * Leonardo (Jason Biggs) * Michelangelo (Greg Cipes) * Donatello (Rob Paulsen) * Raphael (Sean Astin) * Master Splinter (Hoon Lee) * Pizza Guy (Ciro Nieli) * Hachiko * Norman * Miles Morales (Shameik Moore) * Robot Guineazilla (Jason Deline) * Bill Anderson (Kyle MacLachlan) * Jill Anderson * Gru * Edith Gru (Dana Gaier) * Shredder (Kevin Michael Richardson) * Ms. Marjorie * Ms. Marjorie's Baby Plot The episode begins with Leonardo and Raphael watching TV inside the turtles' lair. And Leonardo said, "Uhhhhhhh! What is it, Raph?" Then Raphael said, "I'm so, so, sorry, Leo! I didn't mean to make trouble, Leo!" Then Donatello was doing science in the room and he said "A little to the left, please!", And he walks to them and Donatello said, "What's going on you, guys?" And then Raphael said angrily, "I'm so frustrated if I do it all the time! Donnie had always made a mess of you!" Master Splinter walked to Raphael and he said, "You better calm down, Raphael! There is a situation in the city!" And then Raphael said, "What is the situation, sensei?" And then Michelangelo appears and he said, "Boo!" And Raphael screams and said, "You scared me, Mikey!" And then Michelangelo laughs and said, "I'm sorry, Raph! It was an accident!" And Raphael growls and then he said, "Everything is not A-okay!" And then Raphael starts crying a lot. After the cold opening, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV series) theme song plays usual. And after the theme song is played, Raphael said, "Everything is not A-okay!" And then Raphael starts crying a lot. And then Leonardo gasps, ran over to Raphael, and he said, "Raph! What's wrong?" And then Raphael said sadly, "I tried asking Splinter the situation, and then Mikey appeared at me, and then he scared me, and I'm crying a lot!" And then Leonardo said, "Awww! It's okay, Raph! I'm here for you! It's okay to be upset about scaring people, and animals too! So take a deep breath!" So Raphael breathes into the nose and said, "Ahhhhhhhhh!" when he breathes out of his mouth. And then Leonardo said, "Good! Take another deep breath!" And then Raphael breathes into his nose again and said, "Ahhhh!" when he breathes out of his mouth again and he said, "Now I'm feeling a little bit better, Leo!" And Leonardo said, "That's right, Raph! For taking a deep breath twice, I know what you wanted!" And then Raphael said, "Uh! What is it, Leo?" And Leonardo held a slice of pizza and he said, "A bite of pizza!" And Raphael holds a slice of pizza and Leonardo said, "See!" And then Raphael took a bite of a slice of pizza and eats it calmly. And then Raphael said, "Not too bad!" And Leonardo said, "Now you took a bite of pizza, you know what that means, Raph!" And then Raphael said, "Yeah!" And then Leonardo said, "So, how are you feeling, Raph?" And Raphael said, "Awwwwwwww! I'm feeling a lot better, Leo! And you know what that means........, I love you, Leo! Awwwwwwww!" And then Leonardo said, "I love you too, Raph!" So Leonardo gave Raphael a hug, and they all love each other. And Leonardo said, "So, Raph, do you want to take care of our pet guinea pig Norman?" And then Raphael said, "Yeah! Well, I should take good care of my pet guinea pig Norman!" And Leonardo said, "Sure, Raph! You may now take care of your pet guinea pig Norman while I watch more TV with my other brothers!" And then Raphael said, "Thanks, Leo!" And then Leonardo said, "You're welcome, Raph! Now, off you go to take care of your guinea pig!" And Raphael said, "Thanks!" And off he went to take care of his pet guinea pig Norman. Meanwhile, Michelangelo and Donatello are still watching TV a lot. And then, Leonardo came into them and Leonardo said, "So, are we all going out for pizza tonight, guys?" And then Donatello said excitedly, "Yes! Were all going out for pizza, Leo!" And Michelangelo said, "Hooray!" And then Leonardo said, "So yeah, were all going out for pizza because you two earned..... hey! Where's Raph? So, have you two seen Raph?" And then Donatello said, "I haven't seen him in a while, Leo!" And then Michelangelo said, "Not until I watched TV and found his favorite slice of pizza!" Leonardo looked behind the couch and he said, "He's not under here!" And Donatello looked over in the fish tank and then he said, "Or Here!" And then Michelangelo throws out couch pillows and he said, "Yoo-hoo, Raphie!" Out of the turtles' lair, on the very top of the apartment building, Raphael fights Miles Morales in a battle, When Raphael grabs Miles Morales' arm with a huge pressure by under, Raphael said angrily to Miles Morales, "Miles Morales! What's wrong!" And then Miles Morales said, "I was trying to be a good friend to you, Raph, and when I went on the very top of the apartment building, you appeared at me on purpose!" And Raphael said, "Not for long, you won't!" Trivia * April O'Neil, Casey Jones and Karai do not appear in this episode. Sound Effects Used * Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer Siren PE080801 Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:Episodes that April O'Neil is absent Category:Episodes that Casey Jones is absent Category:Episodes that Karai is absent Category:Episodes with Raphael Category:Episodes with Michelangelo Category:Episodes with Leonardo Category:Episodes with Donatello Category:Episodes with Master Splinter Category:Episodes with Shredder Category:Episodes with Pizza Guy Category:Episodes with Hachiko Category:Episodes that April O'Neil, Casey Jones and Karai are absent